I want you
by Awesomeuoossss
Summary: Jack Brewer. Kim Crawford. 3 words. Love. Lust. Passion.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story is about what happened to me 2 years ago, hope it's not boring... I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I don't own kickin it.**

I want you

Kim's POV

"Yo lover boy!" I yelled across the hall. "Up! Now." How dare he sit at MY lunch table!

"Oh and I'm gonna listen to an outcast that has no future? Yeah, right." Brewer replied.

"You should. Cause if you don't I will remove all ability for you to ever have children." I said smirking. He got a quick look of terror, but it was quickly replaced with a smirk.

"I'm sure you would wanna go down there." He said while inching closer to my face.

You see, we have had the rivalry ever since the 1st grade when he took my doll-wait no when he took my action figure, and then I slapped him. It's kind of an on going thing.

Author's POV

Kim Crawford-black belt beauty, sarcastic, intimating, secretive, mysterious, slacker, and sassy. She has a 19 year old brother named Derek who would lay down his life for her. Kim Crawford grew up in an unstable home; mom died when she was 4, dad became depressed and abusive.

Jack Brewer-black belt hottie, popular, quarterback, straight A student, seems to have the "perfect life," and rich. He has an 8 year old sister named Lucy who he never really associates with, but if it came down to it, he would help her at any cost. Jack Brewer grew up in a richie rich neighborhood, with overbearing parents who think they know what's best for him, when they never really listen to what he says.

Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford don't know it yet, but they are soul mates. They flirt, they get touchy, they act like they hate each other, and neither of them will make a move.

Jack POV

"I'm sure you would wanna go down there." I replied as I inched closer to her face—her beautiful, flawless face.

As I inched closer to her lips, I had to stop because I know if I didn't, I would end up kissing her and I WILL NOT, I REPEAT, REFUSE TO KISS HER especially when we have all the people watching us. Don't they have anything better to do with their time? Gosh!

"I'm sure you would want me to go down there. Wouldn't you, lover boy?" _Yes_.

"No."

"I don't believe you." I was already really close her, why was she inching forward? _Oh no. Please no._ Oh great, here she is. Control yourself brewer! SHE NOTICED ME LOOKING DOWN AT HER LIPS AND BACK UP TO HERS BEAUTIFUL EYES! OH NO! Wait is she doing it to? Well that's a plus…

"Well you should." WHY AM I INCHING FORWARD?! NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. My nose is now brushing hers. Oh man, what it would be like to kiss those soft lips. Well I actually don't know if they're soft, but I've stared at them long enough to make an accusation.

Kim's POV

"Well you should." That's it! I'm gonna make a daring move. I gently moved my face from his, and made my way to his neck. I pressed lightly feathered kisses down his neck, up to the corner of his mouth, and pressed a kiss there, and then backed away. BOO YA! BEAT THAT BREWER! I sassily walked away, while yelling "You want me." _I want you._

Jack's POV

_I want you. _


	2. BiologyWhat the heck!

Kim's POV

How is it that someone can be so sexy but such a jerk at the same time?! You know what Brewer did?! Well of course you don't, I haven't told you… The teachers thought it would be a great idea to put us at the same table in Biology, and in the middle of class he started feeling me up! He said it was "payback" for the lunchroom incident yesterday…

6 HOURS BEFORE

Jack's POV

I took two cold showers yesterday, and one this morning just thinking about her. I hate that she makes me want her. Well let me tell you a little something, she's gonna be wanting me by the end of the day.

"Alright class. We will be analyzing cells today. Please be quiet during the assignment, this will need your full concentration. If our table partner on the left side could please come up to the front and get all your supplies, I would be much appreciative." Mrs. Blakely said.

"Yo, Blondie. Go get our supplies."

"She said on the left side, you freakin idiot." She replied annoyed.

"Finnneeeee. Don't get your panties in a twist." -

"Alright, here we go." I said proudly because I took it all in one trip. Two trips are for nerdy losers. "You go first." I said. I suck at biology, no way am I going first. She tilts her head to fit her eye perfectly in the microscope. ADORABLE.

"It's proface."

I decided to play with her for a little while. ;) I gently slid my hand in the middle of her thigh, and she immediately tensed up. I LOVE THIS. I moved it closer and closer to the top of her pants and loop one finger around her panties.

"STOP. STOP IT NOW." She angrily replied.

"Nah, I'm having too much fun." I replied while smirking.

"Mr. Brewer and Ms. Crawford, is there something so interesting and important that you have to talk to each other?" Mrs. Blakely said. I quickly took my hand out of her pants. That sounded weird…

"No, Mrs. Blakely." Kim said.

"Then I don't see why you're talking."

"It won't happen again."

"Good. See that it doesn't."

Kim's POV

DO YOU NOW SEE WHY I'M MAD?! I AM SAVING MYSELF FOR MY HUSBAND. NOT SOME POMPUOS, COCKY, CONCEITED, DIRTY, ANNOYING OBNOXIOUS, FLIRTY GUY THAT ALWAYS HAS TO BE THE CENTER OF ATTENTION! Just because he's hot, and funny, and we have a lot in common, DOES NOT MEAN ANYTHING!

"Kimmy. Kimmy. Kimmy, where are you?" _Oh no. My dad's home. _

"Dad? Dad, I thought you were working late the rest of the week. That's why dinner isn't ready yet…" I replied shakily.

"Well things change, don't they? Just like when your mom died. BUT THAT'S OVER WITH. NOW I WANT MY DINNER!" He said while slapping me.

"Yes, sir. Right away sir. It will be with you in a moment."

Have you ever laid in bed for hours just thinking about someone? I have. Jack has been on my mind all day. _I want Jack. I want him. _

_I want you. _

Jack's POV

_I want Kim. I want her._

_ I want you. _


End file.
